Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}1 \\ 7\end{array}\right]$